The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers that utilize touch screens. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the management of touch screens.
Many computing devices, including portable devices such as laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, etc., have a touch screen. A touch screen includes a touch-sensitive grid which is overlaid on, or is integral to, a video display. Such a touch screen allows a user to enter inputs by directly touching the touch screen, rather than using other input devices such as a mouse, a keyboard, etc.